


Sherlock holmes is falling down

by KingdomOfIsolation



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, fanon BBC version of sebastian moran, set during reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomOfIsolation/pseuds/KingdomOfIsolation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty Had Fooled Sherlock Holmes, With Help From Sebastian Moran. Or So He Thinks. Set During Reichenbach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock holmes is falling down

**Author's Note:**

> This a fic I wrote ages ago during the great hiatus period between season two and season three, It includes my version of a 'BBC sherlock' Sebastian moran.

"It's the best thing about me" Jim said smiling.

"What?" Sebastian questioned.

"I'm unexpected, Sherlock never figured out the truth, not once. It's such a shame our game has to end" Despite his tone, Jim's grin never faltered.

Sebastian and Jim walked silently, until they reached the stairs, leading to the roof, they both climbed them, when they reached the roof Jim began to sing quietly, to the tune of London bridge is falling down

"Sherlock Holmes is falling down, falling down, falling down, Sherlock Holmes is falling down, my dear sebby"

Sebastian would of smiled, ever so slightly, at his boss, and maybe even, friend's creepily cheerful tune, If it wasn't for the fate of one of them.

"Sherlock Holmes is falling down, my dear Jimmy" Sebastian sang. "Remember, if he fails, take the gun, Aim, fire"

Sebastian nodded. "I know boss". "You have the little device?" Jim asked. "yep, you're be able to hear every word" Sebastian replied

Jim reached out His hand. Sebastian looked at it in disbelief.

"It was nice knowing you Sebastian Moran"

Sebastian reached out his hand, shaking Jim's

"you too" Sebastian replied.

Jim crept off, going back down the stairs, and walked out of St. Bart's. Sometime later, Jim could hear them, through the device in his ear, Sherlock and Sebastian talking, and after a while, a gunshot.

Jim frowned then. " _It's a shame_  he thought,  _that a man like Sebastian has to die for the sake of the game, ah well."_ it had taken a long time, but Jim had managed to get Sebastian to act the part, The part of himself, " _silly Holmes"_  Jim thought As he heard the conversation between Sherlock and John, Sherlock's words were more distant now.

_Flashbacks_

1\. "Be nice to molly, we want to impress her, but don't be too exciting, we don't want to attract Holmes's attention, just yet."

2."When you go back, I'll call you, offer a deal, act like it, every expression, every movement, Mr. Holmes is clever, but he won't be clever enough, he has to believe, that he has met me.

3."Time to fool them, fool everyone, 'Richard Brook', fitting isn't it? Let's see if Holmes can figure it out.

_End of Flashbacks_

Jim had won the game. He made sure of it. As Sherlock fell to his death, believing Moriarty had killed himself, when in reality, it was Sebastian Moran. Sherlock was clever. But not Clever enough. Jim had seen John on the phone to Sherlock, and the fall, and the blood. " _I always win_ " Thought Jim; little did he know, he had underestimated Sherlock.


End file.
